


Broken Barriers

by NiallHazaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallHazaz/pseuds/NiallHazaz
Summary: Of Monsters and MenOr the one where King Lima is in danger and Niall suddenly appears





	

> **_Okay Niall here it is. Your Niam bedtime story. I hope you're not mad for not making you a whale. Anyway, hope y'all like it._ **

Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far far away, little Lima sat on his throne in his palace, made out of grass, branches and leaves. Lima was the glorious King of his area in the central park and everybody loved him. Lima was a nice king, being respectful and kind to all the people living in his kingdom. But one day, when it was all foggy and wet outside, Lima felt a little bit down. He always gets like that when the weather isn't nice. It's almost like his and the sun's feelings are connected. Like an invisible bond. So it was no wonder, that when the sky was deeply grey and depressing, he felt upset. It's moments like these where Lima and basically the whole Kingdom is extremely vulnerable.

You have to know, that normally there is some kind of barrier, keeping the kingdom safe from possible enemies. That barrier works best when the weather is nice and sunny. It always has been like that, nobody could remember the actual background of how it started. Some of the inhabitants have each created their own little story of what happened. Lima's favourite one was the legend where a dragon once ruled the whole kingdom, leaving everyone in fear and terror. It's said that a long time ago, there was a fairy who was okay with fulfilling a desire. But the condition to fulfill it was, that the following kings and queens of the kingdom would have to deal with this weird bond between their feelings and the weather. Little Lima liked that version because it tells him that he'll be safe, no matter what.

Well, at least up till now.

As said before, it was one of these dark, depressing days. Not much to do about it. But today, it seemed like it was worse than most times. The weather was horrible and King Lima was cuddled into his bed. Sad and lonely. His thoughts were pitch black and profound. He felt left alone by everyone, yet he wanted nobody to be around. Lima couldn't take the thought of them seeing him like this. Broken, lonely, heartbroken.

Outside it was dark, as if it was night already. Lima couldn't really tell if it was actually that late or if it was the weather making it seem late. Suddenly, heavy fog billowed into the room. He felt his heart beating faster in fear, yet he felt the need to go to the window and check to see what was going on. At first he saw nothing but darkness and the tickling sensation of air, as if someone was breathing into his face. And then, all of a sudden, he looked into a glowing yellowish ball. It's pupil shrinking to focus on the toad.

It wasn't a ball, it was an eye. The eye of a dragon. And in that moment Lima knew that this is it. This is the end.

But then the Dragon tilted his head, revealing a white grey creature, wearing a dark grey crown, sprinkled in gold. Lima went several steps back, almost standing in the middle of his bedroom now. The creature climbed into the room, looking at the king with a smug grin. Now, in the light, you can identify the grey thing as a bunny.

"My name's Derento. Thank you very much for holding the fort for me." The bunny started talking, slowly jumping over to Lima who continued walking backwards. "I guess you enjoyed having control over this little kingdom? But now that your time is over I guess I'll have to command journey subjects. Don't be so afraid, my dear. I know there's going to change a lot but who cares?"

Derento walked around the room, looking at the toads stuff until his sight falls onto a little box "What's that?" - "It was my mom's. Don't touch it. Please." - "Oh. Already begging? I didn't do anything just yet." Derento opened the jewellery box, revealing a golden locket. "Don't worry so much. It's mine now anyway."

Lima swallowed, his throat as dry as sandpaper, and looked straight into the villian's eyes as he spoke, "You know. As much as you want the reign here. You're never going to get it. And if it's the last thing I'm gonna do, I'm going to stop you."

"If you wish so," said the villain with an angry look on his face.

Meanwhile, Kitten Niall stood behind the almost closed door and over heard the whole conversation. He was about to go to his dear friend, to lighten his mood with the hot chocolate he made for the two of them. When Niall opened the door, he could see the dragon's eye. So he stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

His brain finally started working again the second he saw Derento whip a dagger out of his belt. And without a thought, he stormed into the room grabbing his own knife and threw it against the evil bunny. It left a big wound around his upper arm which caused Derento to let the dagger fall to the ground.

"Don't ever touch him! Did you hear me?," Niall screamed at the villian.   
The grey creature stood there, angry and confused, looking at the kitten. "Do you even know who I am, twat? I'm your king. Don't you dare talking to me like this!"

"NO you're not. Lima is. And you won't change that. I'll protect him with my life. You won't ever get to him." Lima noticed the both of them in a deep fight and took the opportunity to grab a sword slowly so that none of them noticed.

Just seconds later, Niall and Derento were about to storm into each other, but before that could happen, Lima stood in front of the bunny, the tip of the sword pointing away from him. Derento didn't see it coming and found himself pierced with a sword in his chest. An unbearable pain and dumbness went through his whole body. Derento looked down on his body a last time before collapsing on the floor, fighting for air.

Both Lima and Niall, stood there in shock, not able to progress what just happened. Nobody spoke a word but they immediately fell in each others arms, relieved they are safe for now. Or at least that's what they thought they were.

Little did they know Derento was just the beginning of what would happen to the two of them.


End file.
